


I came this far erase my scars

by Perching_Owl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Assassination Attempt(s), Fire, Firebending & Firebenders, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Whump, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: He turns around to head back.A glimpse of metal in the moonlight.Instinctively, he reacts.Zuko twists out of the way of the knife, ducking under it. He sends a blast of fire into the same direction, shouting into the darkness, 'Show yourself, cowards!'Bad memories keep Zuko up at night, so he goes to the training grounds only to be met with someone trying to kill him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223
Collections: Perching_Owl's Whumptober 2020 Collection





	I came this far erase my scars

**Author's Note:**

> Fourteenth fill for the [whumptober 2020](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/)! And another new fandom to add to my list - check the tags but I believe it's not worse than anything happening in canon. Anyway, please enjoy! 
> 
> No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING? **Branding** | Heat Exhaustion | Fire
> 
> Here is the [ Link](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) for the upcoming prompts.
> 
> Title is taken from 'Erase my scars' by Evans Blue.

It's dark when he slips from the bedroom, his thoughts jumbled and his heart racing. Zuko closes the door behind him as quietly as he can, his footsteps soundless as he walks away from his bedroom. It's not unusual he cannot sleep - sometimes because he simply is awake, but more often because nightmares haunt him. He has become better at dealing with those over the years, has needed to become used to them to get any sleep. And sometimes there are still dreams, which leave him rattled.

He pauses in front of the bedroom next to his, reserved for family. Usually, it's empty, like so many other rooms of the palace, especially after Mei left. Right now though, it's occupied by Sokka, who has arrived from the Northern tribes, claiming to be there for trade negotiations, which they had concluded in an hour. Sokka had leaned back with a grin then, broke out a bottle of rice wine and they had spent the evening in good company.

It's been good to see his friend, see Sokka again, who had grown into his role as second-in-command to his father, being trained for taking over the tribe. He had filled out as well, his shoulders had grown broader and he obviously had kept up with training, judging by his arms and legs. And Zuko cannot help but let his eyes wander over Sokka, a yearning having settled inside of him. It's a pipe dream though, Sokka only ever being interested in girls and besides, he is the Fire Lord, ruler over the fire nation. He has no time for such dalliances. But perhaps, Sokka would have some time for a friend, someone to talk-

No, he won't be awake, not at this time of the night. A shiver runs through him, and Zuko turns away from the room. He swallows as he makes his way towards the training grounds, hoping for them to be empty. They should be at this time of the night. They usually are. It's not like he knows this from experience. Stepping quietly into the training grounds and out into the open field, he readies his stance. He is just going to go through a few exercises, practising his movements and then he will be calm enough to get back into bed. He doesn't want to think about his dreams any longer. 

Closing his eyes, he assumes the first stance, raising his hands. One deep breath in, control yourself and then control the fire within you. As his body moves, his mind begins to drift back towards his dream, memories beginning to resurface.

He thinks about standing in his father's agni kai hall, in front of the most powerful people in the Fire Nation, waiting to face the general. Only when he turns around, it's not him. It never is, even though he hopes, no prays, one day he will turn around and the despicable man will laugh at him. 

Instead, it is his father.

It is always his father.

His father's expression is grim as he moves to attack, eyes blazing with anger, looming over him.

And Zuko finds himself freezing because he cannot fight his father, he cannot, he- his father comes closer, looming over him and Zuko knows he is talking, pleading with him, even though the words die on his lips as soon as his father thunders, 'You are a disgrace.'

He reaches out then and there is pain, pain spreading over his face, burning and bright. The fire seers into his skin, deadening it, burning away nerves. At some point his face doesn't hurt anymore, the pain receding, leaving only his heart to break.

Pain suddenly spreads from his hand and he gasps, torn away from his thoughts. It burns, and he immediately extinguishes the flame from the side of his hand. He is trembling, he realises only now, his memories so jumbled it has apparently bled into his exercises.

It's not a bad burn. At some point, fire benders need to become used to them. He closes his eyes nonetheless. It's been ages since he has felt like this, this unsettled. He sighs, glancing up at the night sky. Well, he should try and get some sleep.

In the end, it's a coincidence that saves his life.

He turns around to head back.

A glimpse of metal in the moonlight.

Instinctively, he reacts.

Zuko twists out of the way of the knife, ducking under it. He sends a blast of fire into the same direction, shouting into the darkness, 'Show yourself, cowards!'

Another knife is flung towards him.

Zuko easily evades it before taking off into the direction of the assassin. He ducks away as he comes closer, another knife passing him over him. Well, training with Mei had always been educational. Closer, he sees a masked man, who is now turning on his heels to run.

Zuko's eyes narrow. He won't let him get away.

Using a leg sweep, he sends a wave of fire into the man's direction.

The assassin stumbles, falling flat on his face. He turns onto his back immediately though, blocking Zuko's attack, knife in his hand. It flashes in the moonlight, towards the left side of Zuko's face. It's a cheap shot, everyone always aims for that, his scar promising an easy weak spot. Zuko however has been trained for this, has been trained by his uncle. It's not a weak spot. It's an opportunity for him.

He knocks the arm aside, experience - not his eyes - telling him when to strike. The assassin's eyes widen as his knife clutters to the ground. He hadn't anticipated that attack. Zuko brings his right hand down, a quick punch to the throat that leaves the assassin reeling, coughing harshly.

Zuko turns the man on his front, twisting his arm, and then asks, 'Who sent you?'

He appears to be a hired gun, and the assassin shakes his head. 'I don't know.'

'What do you mean?' Zuko growls. He twists the man's arm further.

'I don't know - she paid us to attack you, but she was completely covered, no way for us to identify her,' the man's voice has gone up an octave.

'Us?' Zuko asks, frowning. He already suspects who the woman is though. 'There is more than one of you?'

'Yes,' the man squeaks as Zuko twists his arm further, close to breaking. 'My cousin went to the family rooms.'

Zuko holds himself back from cursing. Instead, he knocks the man out, a quick punch to the man's temple. Fear has gripped his heart. There is no way- Sokka is there.

Zuko springs up and starts to run. His heart is already pounding. Images of Sokka's body appear in his mind, unbidden and unwanted. He imagines Sokka being killed in his sleep, not really awake yet or never waking up, a knife protruding from his heart. Or Sokka waking up to defend himself only to be unable to do so, blood pouring from countless wounds. Or-

-what if the assassin is a bender? A firebender? Zuko almost stumbles as a wave of nausea hits him. Images of Sokka's body, burned beyond recognition, assault his mind, of a body lying on the bed, a blazing inferno around, the smell of burned flesh permeating the air just like-

His hands are clammy with cold sweat as he balls them into fists, turning another corner. Why is this taking so long? His heart is beating in his throat, his legs are burning with exertion, his hands are trembling. Finally, he reaches the family wing of the palace.

Running past the two guards posted at the entrance, he calls out to them, 'Intruders, towards the training grounds.' The two of them spring into action, not questioning his orders.

Zuko hastens down the corridor, the sound of his feet loud in the otherwise quiet family wing.

He turns a corner.

He is so close, but what if he is too late? What if he-

There is the door to Sokka's room!

He doesn't bother with opening it, blasting it with fire instead. Letting the flames linger, he looks around the room, chest heaving, 'Sokka?'

'What?' Sokka looks up from where he is squatting on the floor, next to him an unconscious man. He is just finishing putting him in ropes, finishing with a neat bow.

Relief washes over Zuko. A weight has been lifted off him, and he gasps. His legs are trembling and he falls against the doorframe. His breathing is harsh. For a moment, his vision swims in front of him, everything blurry.

'Hey, Zuko?' Sokka's voice washes over him. He is closer than Zuko would have guessed and Zuko glances up. Indeed Sokka has stood and stepped closer, concern on his face. 'Are you alright? If you are inju-'

'No,' Zuko responds, drawing himself up again and swaying on his feet. 'I'm not injured. I'm just-' he trails off. He wants to say he is relieved, wants to assure Sokka he is alright, but these emotions remain stuck in his throat.

Zuko breathes in deeply, tries to focus, but his thoughts are scattered all over the place. The nightmare from earlier, his brush with memories and then the fear and relief he has felt over Sokka. He knows he needs to say something, to do something other than stand and try to get a hold of himself.

'You are beginning to worry me,' Sokka puts a hand on Zuko's arm before moving up to his shoulder. His hand is warm even through the layers of robes Zuko is wearing.

'It's- I was worried for you,' Zuko finally manages to speak.

Sokka's expression softens, some worry easing, 'You needn't to. I can look after myself - after all, I can beat you in a sword fight.'

'Only in your dreams,' Zuko mutters back. The banter brings back some of his composure, the normality helping him along. With a sigh, he adds, 'this man has a cousin who tried to ambush me on the training grounds. He told me, his cousin would attack the family bedroom.' His voice goes tight.

Sokka's hand trails up from his shoulder, along his throat and jaw, until it is resting against Zuko's cheek. It's hot against his face, calluses against his skin and scar tissue.

When Sokka speaks, Zuko feels all the emotions he has been feeling in those words, 'I'm here. And alright. Just as you are. We are both fine.'

'Yes, we are,' Zuko responds, tilting his head and smiling softly.

Sokka nods, then he returns the smile. A thoughtful expression passes over his face, and then he leans forward. His lips press against Zuko’s, being as soft as his touch and Zuko's smiles into the kiss, his hand reaching up to slip it around Sokka's neck and pull him down, deepening the kiss.

They will need to talk later, but for the moment, Zuko is just going to enjoy this without worrying about the past or future. He will just focus on the present and Sokka's hand against his cheek, his thoughts finally clearing and his mind settling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism appreciated :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
